Introperspective
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Set before Harry's sixth year. Harry broods on an incident during the summer. Prologue to upcoming story. J.K. Rowling owns the series. COMPLETE.


**I originally planned to just have this as a one-shot fic, but when I reviewed it, I found that I could make it into Tia Evans's werewolf challenge. I admit some challenge points didn't happen or got switched around, but I figured it was okay. Anyway, here's the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings is the author of the Harry Potter series. I own nothing in this universe.**

'Why did this have to happen? Why?' the teenager thought as he sat by his bedroom window, brooding.

The summer had definitely taken a turn for the worse. For Harry Potter, summertime is always bad. But, this one was definitely the worst one of all.

This was the first summer he had to endure without letters from Sirus for one thing. In fact, this one fact was what caused his current problem in the first place:

FLASHBACK

Harry dragged his feet on the sidewalk along Magnolia Crest. It was dark except for the lamposts and the full moon. His thoughts were on Sirus. Ironically, he was walking the path he took when he first saw his godfather in dog form. In fact, he had just reached the encounter site. Sitting on the curb, Harry thought back to the day he returned to his relatives.

With the threat from the Order looming over them, the Durselys didn't mistreat Harry anymore than normal. Thus, Harry was allowed to wander his neighborhood. He didn't, though. He stuck to his street, mostly. He hadn't written to Ron or Hemonie since school let out. The Order were the only ones he wrote to, only because it was per their instructions.

Harry heard a growl come from the bushes across the street, which was quickly followed by a pair of yellow eyes. The teenager leaped to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. Sirus! It had to be! He wasn't dead after all!

His smile melted away from his face when the figure fully emerged. It was covered in gray fur from head to toe. It stood slightly hunched over on it's hind legs. It had sharp claws on all four paws and razor-sharp teeth in it's mouth. Two triangled ears sat atop it's head and it had no tail.

Harry stood frozen on the curb, staring at the werewolf. He recognized it as Prof. Lupin. But, why was he here? Why wasn't he in London? And did he take his potion earlier? Judging from how the werewolf professor was acting, the answer was no. Harry knew he should be trying to slip away, yet he felt that if he stayed still, Lupin wouldn't attack him.

That feeling lasted until Lupin leaped across the street in one bound. Just as Harry turned to run, he felt teeth clamp onto his arm. Harry screamed in pain as the moon slid behind a bank of clouds.

The teeth released his arm as quickly as it grabbed him. Clutching his arm, he turned and saw Lupin in human form, his haggard face in his hands. He whimpered slightly and mumbled some words into his hands.

"Prof. Lupin?" Harry whispered.

The prof. looked up, tears shining in his eyes. He heaved a sigh before saying softly, "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry."

Even though he knew the moon could reappear at any time, Harry couldn't resist asking questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I...wanted to see you, Harry. The Order knows you're alright, er, were alright."

"I still am."

Lupin chuckled darkly. "If you call being bitten by a werewolf 'alright'."

"W-when will I change?"

"Next month. It takes a month for the virus to take effect. For now, I suggest you go home."

"But, prof., the Durselys don't like having a wizard living with them. They'll kill me now that I'm a werewolf, too." Harry's voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

"Calm down, Harry. I'll talk to the Order, but I'm pretty sure you'll be living with me from now on."

"Really?"

"Yes."

END FLASHBACK

Lupin was true to his word. Three days later, he showed up at the Durselys to take Harry to his new home. Veron and Petunia were more than thrilled to be rid of Harry. They didn't know that a werewolf bit Harry. They believed it was a big dog. Of course, Harry wasn't going to argue with them.

He had spent the whole month, keeping to himself, despite Luping urging him to write to his friends. Harry felt that some things were better said face-to-face rather than in a letter.

He already knew that his transformations, especially the first one, was going to be painful and that certain precautions were going to be taken. It would do until they got to Hogwarts. Luping was going to take up the DADA post, which would thrill most to the students, of course. Once at school, Snape would provide the Wolfsbane Potion for them and they could...

A knock, distracted Harry, from his musings. "Come in," he said.

Lupin opened the door and said, "Harry, it's time."

Harry nodded and followed the prof toward their safe house where his first of many changes would take place.

The End

**So, this is where the prologue ends and my upcoming fic Fang and Claw will begin. If you're familiar with Tia Evans's werewolf challenge, good for you. If not, well you may want to check it out.**


End file.
